


Goodnight Carmilla

by InTheMiddleOFOceans



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - Fandom, Carmilla Web series - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMiddleOFOceans/pseuds/InTheMiddleOFOceans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Carmilla

There was no one around. The campus was safe, her friends were safe... Perry was free, Danny... Danny was free as well, but maybe not in the way Laura would've wanted.

"Please..." Danny said, with her last spark of humanity... Laura did it herself. It was what Danny wanted and Laura did it. She took some broken piece of an arrow and staked her friend with it. "Pretty ballsy, Hollis..." Were Danny's last words before finally being free.

Mattie was gone. She had closed Silas for good. She took the Corvae personal left and obliterated them... She went into a rampage after, well, after _it_ happened.

Kirsch was heartbroken. He lost everything he ever got in Silas... His bros, his friends, his platonic love and best friend... He didn't say a word, he took Danny's body and carried it to the Summer Society's grounds, for her to receive the songs she deserved. For her to go back a hero, and not the thing she became because of him. Mel walked by his side, with what was left of Danny's sisters.

JP... Laura would think his sacrifice to be the biggest one. Or maybe it was, he sacrificed for love, but not his. He sacrificed himself to save the one his best friend loved... Loves. LaFontaine would never forget. They would never let go of him, and Perry swore to them, she wouldn't either.

Going back into the library to retrieve whatever was left of her stuff (if there was anything at all. Maybe her camera survived?). She got in, the lights blinking on and off.  
The camera was set on the same spot she left it. Still recording (they never learned to turn it off). She decided to keep it there until the end, to pick it last.  
She went about the things on the floor, some clothes there, her TARDIS mug was destroyed. Laura picked the pieces with a sigh, there was no way she was gonna leave it. The yellow pillow was in a corner (yes, somehow it ended in the library when the crater swallowed her dorm. They found it in there with some other stuff), it had some new holes and it was dirty, but washing it was not an option anymore.

There wasn't much else to retrieve, so Laura sat down and sighed again. She rolled the chair close to the desk to stumble with something. She picked up the object, a book... One of _her books_. The one _she_ kept reading over and over. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled. She smiled and laughed between sobs, hugging the book, smelling it, putting it safely under her arm before turning to the camera ready to turn it off.

Laura hesitated for two seconds, she looked right into the lens and before turning it off she said...

" _Goodnight Carmilla..._ "


End file.
